Scan2go 'Autumn Festival'
by Ryu Kaizel
Summary: Autumn, the season where all people likes to celebrate for. They either shape pumpkins, or do something else related to the season as 'festivals'. But what's weirder than that, is that Scan2go races may NOT continue on holidays/important festivals. So racers consider it s a vacation. But what will happen to Kaz and the others? And will they continue racing in this festival?


**deviantART**  
>Browse ArtPrints ShopGroups<strong>Deviants<strong>  
>dA muroChatJournalsTodayForum<strong>Random<strong>  
>Random DeviantRandom DeviationRandom Group<strong>Help<strong>  
>Help &amp; FAQ<p>

**Find More Art**  
>ChannelsDaily DeviationsCritiquesCritiqueableWallpaper<strong>Your Account<strong>  
>ProfileJournalGalleryFavouritesFriendsPortfolioCorrespondenceEarningsPoints<p>

* * *

><p>Stick Menu<p>

Search

Balance: 25Points Bookshelf

* * *

><p><strong>View Cart<strong> Earnings **Buy Art** Buy adCast Buy Premium Membership

* * *

><p>Wishlist Order History<p>

Shop

Groups Forum Chat Journals Wallpaper Channels Portfolio

Critiques Critiqueable Random Deviant Random Deviation Random Group Correspondence Help & FAQ

More

**Submit Art**

Draw with dA muro

Write a Journal Entry Create a Print Create a Motion Book

* * *

><p>Manage Deviations<p>

Submit

Upgrade

**Profile** Scan2goArtists MineCraft-Lovers123 Animated-Icons123

* * *

><p>Upgrade NowSettings<p>

* * *

><p>Logout<p>

DragonOfDistruction

**View All Messages**

* * *

><p>5 Notices10,688 deviantWATCH Messages496 Feedback Messages108 Correspondence Messages4 Group Messages<p>

* * *

><p>1 Note<p>

* * *

><p>Splinter Menu<p>

11,302 (1 Note)

ophelia-cfd

Amal Ali

View Badges!

Watching Send a NoteGive

Profile

Gallery

Prints

Favourites

Journal

About **Hobbyist Artist** **Member** **Amal Ali**24/Female/Egypt Recent Activity

Deviant for 4 Years

Needs Premium Membership

Statistics **123 **Deviations **600 **Comments **17,649 **Pageviews

**123 **Deviations  
><strong>600 <strong>Comments  
><strong>17,649 <strong>Pageviews  
><strong>1 <strong>Scrap  
><strong>293 <strong>Watchers  
><strong>0 <strong>Critiques  
><strong>0 <strong>Forum Posts  
><strong>222 <strong>Favourites

This deviant's pageview  
>graph is hidden.<p>

Member Amal Ali 24/Female/Egypt Birthday November 15, 1989

**Last Visit Unknown**

This deviant's activity is hidden.

Deviant since Jun 28, 2010 | Give Premium Membership

Amal Ali

Art Zone

Personal Zone

Misc. Zone

**This is the place where you can personalize your profile!  
>But, how?<strong>

By moving, adding and personalizing widgets.

You can drag and drop to rearrange.

You can edit widgets to customize them.

The bottom has widgets you can add!

Some widgets you can only access when you get a premium membership.

Some widgets have options that are only available when you get a premium membership.

**We've split the page into zones!**

Certain widgets can only be added to certain zones.

"Why," you ask? Because we want profile pages to have freedom of customization, but also to have some consistency. This way, when anyone visits a deviant, they know they can always find the art in the top left, and personal info in the top right.

Don't forget, restraints can bring out the creativity in you!

**Now go forth and astound us all with your devious profiles!**

OK

Upgrade to Premium  
>Advertise Here<p>

alone-1

7 Comments

وأنا في وِحدَتي، أٌغمِضٌ عينيّ عن كل هذا الضجيج  
>كالحنين إلى الهدوء بداخلي، كالأمل في غدٍ جديد !<p>

Newest Deviations

Blue by ophelia-cfd

0 Comments

Life1 by ophelia-cfd

0 Comments

Girl with flowers by ophelia-cfd

0 Comments

Girl by ophelia-cfd

0 Comments

Browse Gallery

Favourites

Lily by escume

215 Comments

Freya by Evniki

87 Comments

Because music by o0she0o

7 Comments

Sophia Darling by CameraDude

16 Comments

Browse Favourites

Friends

All Friends

Groups

Member of 37 Groups

All Groups

Activity

View deviation

Edit this watch

Unwatch ophelia-cfd

Sep 8, 2014

ophelia-cfd submitted a deviation

Blue

#blue #girl #sad #art

Facebook  
>Amalart89<p>

Loading...

View All

**Add to Favourites**

Loading…

DragonOfDistruction - Add a Comment:

Preview Submit Comment

No comments

AdCast - Ads from the Community

Watchers

shadowyosef  
>MRLONELYMO<br>miralkhan  
>ragdolls-and-robots<br>Narjis05  
>Dhouha<br>Shawamreh  
>DragonOfDistruction<br>maryama1997  
>elmagical<br>Ayooali97  
>hachoumm<br>maefaae  
>Yasm3na<br>sham3a  
>yusufabdo<br>hamed4me  
>strifewrath<br>calligrafer  
>fawad87<br>toleenali  
>YotaArts<br>Ruba-Haddad  
>AlvySinger1000<br>3ESAWY  
>Future-of-the-past<br>SaudAhmadKhan  
>samania<br>SukainahAbkary  
>livedream<p>

All Watchers

Comments

DragonOfDistruction - Add a Comment:

Preview Submit Comment

Load All Images

Edit

DragonOfDistruction Featured By Owner Aug 27, 2014 Hobbyist Artist

Hi, are you Muslim? If ,yes, so I'm a Muslim too.

Reply

(1 Reply)

hachoumm Featured By Owner Jun 28, 2014

حسابك جميل جدا

Reply

(1 Reply)

ItalianDream Featured By Owner Dec 4, 2012 Hobbyist Traditional Artist

hi! i really love your art is so amazing! 3

Reply

(1 Reply)

alyanayla Featured By Owner Oct 28, 2012 Hobbyist Artist

Assalamualaykum

Reply

KlarEm Featured By Owner Sep 16, 2012 Professional Traditional Artist

Thank you so much for the watch! I appreciate your support

Reply

Previous

1

2

3

...

18

Next

Go To Page:

Go

DragonOfDistruction - Add a Comment:

Preview Submit Comment

©2014 deviantART. All rights reserved

About Contact Developers Careers Site Tour Help & FAQ Advertise Premium Membership Etiquette Privacy Policy Terms of Service Copyright Policy

DragonOfDistruction's Submit

Writer deviantART muro Submit

deviantART

Logout

_Hide Media_ _Preview_ _Submit Comment_

Add Media Style

Skin:

Change skin

Upload Files


End file.
